


Another Goddamn Movie Night

by Brie (AttackonTitins)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackonTitins/pseuds/Brie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was pissed about our dinner reservations, but Eren more than made up for it, so. (Levi's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Goddamn Movie Night

“Another movie night, Hanji, another fuckin movie night. I’m getting sick of this shit.” I was sprawled on her sofa; one of her dogs was lying over my stomach. “Eren had made plans, without my input, to have another night of movies at the apartment this evening, and only cared to text it to me this morning. It’s bad enough that he had to ditch our dinner reservation last night, now he’s just flat out deciding things without me. I could be busy for fuck’s sake.”

“You’re never busy, quick complaining. And when you are busy, you’re with him. Shush.” I heard her laugh, and jingle the collar on her other dog. “He obviously feels bad. Let it slide.”

She was right, and I guess I did. I was late getting back from her place though, and saw him hanging outside the door. I really should get Eren a key. Wordlessly, I unlocked the door and walked in, throwing my keys on the little table and took my shoes off. Eren decided that if he was going to move in, some changes were gonna happen, and they did: he bought that little doorway table thing, a bowl to put our keys in, and when I was gone one day he bought carpets. Fuckin carpets.

“I’m, uhm. I’m sorry for cancelling last night.” Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eren toe off his shoes and twiddle his thumbs. I can’t even begin to tell you how cute this kid can be sometimes. When he apologized, the ice in my heart melted, and when Eren is truly sorry, he ducks his head and rubs his hands together; he can’t look at me. It’s kind of endearing.

I sighed and waved at him. It was the first time, and I’m sure it wouldn’t be the last, but Eren wouldn’t let it happen without good reason. So while I threw the popcorn together, he set up the DVD player with some movie, not that it really matters. Our movie nights are make-out nights, anyway. Not that I’m complaining; he and I haven’t had the, “How many people have you fucked?” talk yet, but in the way he kissed, it was clear he’d been around a time or two.

And that I might be slightly complaining about. But it saves a lot of trouble on my end.

Tonight though, he didn’t touch me. He and I made ourselves comfortable on the couch, like we usually would, and maybe fifteen minutes into the first movie Eren would clamor on top of me and go to town on my mouth. This time, he sat on the opposite end of the couch and refused to look at me. Did he not understand that the thing about last night was forgiven?

Eren always took things too personally. Whatever.

We went the entire movie without getting our rocks off. When the end credits started to roll, Eren bolted up and looked from the television, to me, and back again. “Should I change it?” He asked, and I shrugged.

“It’s up to you. Are we going to do anything other than legitimately watch movies?” There was a sharp edge to my voice, and Eren picked up on it. He turned red and grabbed the remote, shutting the television off. So he did mean business.

He just stood there. I stared at him, and he still couldn’t look back at me. He took in a deep breath and actually started to talk. “You know how we. Okay, no bad start.” He was nervous, it was really obvious. I crossed my legs and waited. “I know we talked about, like. Waiting on sex, until the both of us are ready. We didn’t really. Say much other than that, and I wanted to talk more about it, and put some more details out there, because I think. I think I’m ready. If you are.”

To be honest, I wasn’t sure what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t that. I let Eren talk, and nodded when appropriate. “I want to have a really healthy relationship, especially sexually, because that’s been fairly difficult in the past.” Now I’m really curious as to how many times he’s been laid.

As reluctant as I was, I threw the question out anyway. “How many relationships have you been in?” It was tough to ask, and I’m not entirely sure I wanted the answer. So he sighed, rubbed his face, and explained, however briefly.

“One legitimate relationship. The rest have been like.” He groaned and rolled his eyes. “I don’t like talking about it.” I won’t push it, then. He’ll tell me when he wants to, if he wants to. I do know that one of his flings was with a guy in the service, which was the reason why it didn’t work out.

Eren asked me the same and I shrugged. It’s been a few, nothing really serious. Nothing ever close to having them move in with me, so. “Pretty much the same. Except, from the sound of it, less dysfunctional.”

He laughed at that. It was almost bitter. Eren was a brat, and sometimes he really pissed me off, but if anyone messed with the kid there would be hell to pay. He could probably defend himself though, and I’m sure he has, at some point or another. With not much else to say, I kicked his leg playfully. “What details did you want to work out?”

He sucked in a breath. “I, well. Who tops, I guess. What you like and don’t like. What I like and don’t like. Maybe some like.” He shuffled his feet. “Stupid couple stuff.” It was so cute. Eren tried so hard to sound reluctant, like doing “stupid couple stuff” would somehow appease me, but he just sounded like a little kid trying to keep his dignity.

“Well, if you could sit down, that’d be a good start.” I threw my arm out and gestured for him to sit. He did, a little closer to me this time, and I really appreciated it. “Let’s start with you, yeah?”

It would be easier to figure out what he liked first, versus what I liked. I didn’t mind so much so long as I wasn’t being whipped into oblivion. Eren drabbled on about being on top, but he did like to be pushed around sometimes, though he likes pushing around a little more, and some other things I already knew. This was coming from the kid who frequently pushed me up against walls or doors and maimed my neck with hickies. I’m not complaining about that part, either.

One thing I didn’t know though was that he would like to bathe together sometimes. “I wouldn’t be totally objecting to that.” It’s true. That would be nice, spending a Sunday morning together like that, scrubbing each other’s heads, and cleaning some other things.

No judgment.

I pretty much voiced the opposite of what he did. “I don’t mind pushing around, but I like to be pushed around. And so long as you aren’t into hardcore BSDM, we’ll get along fine.” I was with a guy who was into that, once. It didn’t last five minutes before I told him to fuck off.

“I like to dirty talk too.” Eren wasn’t ashamed to say that, he was staring straight at me. I was surprised; this sheepish kid being into rough sex is, well. A nice reminder to never judge a book by its cover.

I assumed that the conversation was over because Eren stood up again and faced me. I looked up at him, and had no shame in letting my eyes roam. Tall, tan Eren and those big, blue-green eyes. His mouth pursed, he looked worried again. “So?” He asked. Did I miss something?

“Dirty talk, yeah. I can get on board with that.”

“No, I mean.” As pretty as he was, Eren was weird and kind of dumb. He stumbled across a few more syllables before finally uttering, “Do you want to… tonight?”

Oh.

I wasn’t sure if Eren was nervous about sex or about asking me, but either way: “Don’t feel pressured, Eren. There are plenty of other things to do.” For example, from where he’s standing, I could unzip his jeans and suck his dick.   I suppose I’m in that kind of mood.

But poor Eren just looks so bothered. When his hand covered his eyes, I peeked down at his crotch; nothing exciting going on there. “I’m ready, Levi, I am. I want to know if you are too, because. I want to do this.” This entire conversation has been kind of surreal. Eren taking the time to _talk_ about things and strive for the best he can is really appealing.

I took a second to think before replying. I supposed I was ready, but how do you say that? “Yeah, Eren. Okay.” He smiled and plopped back down on the couch, seemingly more relaxed. I grabbed his hand and rubbed my thumb in circles around the back of it. I saw his gaze shift from the ceiling down, then over to me. He smiled at me again and tugged my arm, a hint that said, _Get on my lap._

No need to tell me twice. I swung my leg over and straddled him, made myself comfortable. I saw Eren looking at my neck, and his fingertips ghosted along my sides. If he’s dominant, that’s okay, but I hate initiating; and as if he read my mind, Eren’s mouth latched onto my jawline and he sucked his way down to my collarbone. I shivered, let out a quiet moan, and his hands shifted from my sides to grasping my ass and pulling me forward. When our crotches met, his mouth stuttered against the hollow in my throat and I felt him sigh. I lifted my head up to give him more room, which he immediately took advantage of by licking back up to my jaw and wrapping a hand around the back of my neck.

Eren’s hands were so warm, and they were everywhere. While I was distracted by the attention he paid to my neck, he unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it down my arms. He unlatched himself for a second to pull his shirt over his head, allowing me to run my hands over his chest. Eren enjoyed the attention, and watched me admire him. He wasn’t too muscular, but handling something like six dogs on three leashes kept him toned. It wasn’t uncommon for him to come to me with sore and pulled muscles, which he knew I would massage, and that always led to somewhere nice.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and stood. Not to say I’m short or anything, but the view from up here is fantastic.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and let him carry me into the bedroom. How disgustingly romantic, but hey, I was getting laid. I won’t complain.  Eren didn’t lie me gently down on the bed; he _threw_ me, which was a surprisingly nice change of pace. I may be tiny, but I am not delicate. I saw his hands lift up to his belt buckle and undo that, followed by the fly of his jeans. I didn’t do much other than watch how tantalizingly slow he could pull down a zipper. How is that even legal?

“How do you want to be fucked?” Eren purred in a voice that went straight down to my dick. “On your back? Stomach? Knees?”

All of those sound amazing. “Do I have to choose just one?” I begged and squirmed a little bit, let my legs hang open, let my hands find their way above my head. Eren was mesmerized so I just kept moving: straightened my legs out (which he grabbed and pushed up, so my ankles were on his shoulders), arched my back, stretched my arms. I loved the way he looked at me sometimes, but only sometimes, because it could either be like now, with lust and adoration, or some sort of hero-worship every other day of the week. I’ll never whine about the attention he loves to give, though. The feeling of being worshipped by someone who clearly cares about you is remarkable.

Eren tilted his head to the side and looked down at my groin. “I could lift your hips up, so just your head and shoulders touch the bed. Is that okay?” Oh, God. Yes, that would be okay. Anything is okay whenever he talks like that. _I’m about to steal your cat, is that okay?_ You can take her, Eren, and before you go, let me blow you.

My brain stopped working for a second and he noticed. Eren chuckled and reached for the button on my pants. Slightly offended, I said, “Hey, look. Just because I’m on the bottom here doesn’t mean I can’t do anything.” He stopped and rolled his eyes.

“Fine.” Eren moved my legs off of his shoulders. “I want to see you strip.”

He sat down on the right side of me and just waited. I pushed myself up and back onto his lap, wordlessly. His hands immediately migrated to my thighs and rubbed them. I still had an undershirt on, so I lifted it slowly over my head, noticing the way his eyes followed my movements. When that was dropped onto the floor, I let my fingertips trail down my chest to my jeans, then over to his crotch, and then I stood up.

I backed away a few steps and turned around, so my back was facing Eren. Peering over my shoulder, I let my gaze slide from the floor to him, and unbuttoned my pants. I looked back in front of me and shimmied them down to my ankles. I stepped out and heard the bed creak, then a finger hooked in the back of my boxers, pulling me backwards. I don’t know when he did it, but Eren’s pants were gone, and I fell right onto his naked lap. He rested his head on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, “I can take it from here.”

You know, if he wanted to spoil me, who was I to fight it? And I didn’t, as his hands slid below the waistband of my underwear. They rested on my hips as he breathed against my neck, and the tension was so delectable. I wiggled my butt around a little bit to maybe get him going (not that he wasn’t already, I could feel the line of his dick against the crack of my ass), and he just chuckled and pushed my boxers down.

It was so nice to let that thing be free. It was even nicer to have Eren stroke me, licking my neck, and play with one of my nipples. While I was lost in the feelings, he would hum things into my ear, dirty things like, _You like that don’t you?_ And my personal favorite, _I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress. How does that sound?_  Oh, it was so nice to be spoiled.

I rutted against his lap and I felt him laugh again. The way he chuckled when I reacted was such a turn on. I don’t know why he laughed though, maybe something to do with how I always try to remain impassive, but damn. We would have sex a lot more often if he laughed like that all the time.

After giving my shoulder one good bite and lick, Eren tossed me stomach-first onto the bed. “Stay there. I’ll be back.” He commanded, and I didn’t dare refute it. The consequence might be something like a spanking. On second thought, that doesn’t sound too bad. I snorted, which he heard, and threw a glance back at me. Yeah, I’m thinking dirty things, you fine piece of ass.

Eren knew I kept condoms and lube in the bathroom across the hall. When I noticed that it had been a minute, I turned my head and saw him touching himself, looking at me. When it hit Eren that I saw him, he strode back into the bedroom and tossed everything next to me. My legs were half off the bed, from the knee down; he grabbed my calves and pushed them up, spreading me open. So, the fun begins.

He let go of my legs and I left them to dangle as they were, feet in the air. Eren’s hands smack-grabbed my ass and pulled my cheeks apart; I was almost ninety-percent positive he was eyeing up my asshole, which he did run a thumb over, making me twitch. He let go and pushed my knees a little further apart, reaching for the bottle of lube and uncapping it. I heard the _click_ of it opening, followed by the _squelch-_ y sound it makes when smeared over and between fingers.

“Okay.” He murmured, “You ready?”

What could I say? I nodded and made a little sound in affirmation instead, braced myself for his massive fingers in my ass. Which, his massive fingers, for the record, were surprisingly gentle. He slicked up the area first by giving me one good lick from balls to back (which made me yelp in surprise), placed a kiss on my lower back, and pushed his first finger in, just to the first knuckle. I squirmed a little bit, more out of pleasure than anything, and he kissed up my spine. He pushed his finger in further, and I bucked back a little and moaned softly. It hurt in an okay way.

He sighed against my back and started to finger-fuck me gradually. He pulled out, I heard the trademark sound of lube, and this time two fingers were trying to fit themselves inside my ass. That’s when it really started to hurt; in response, Eren placed small kisses around my neck and shoulders. He continued to finger-fuck me, crooking his fingers around and scissoring them until he found my prostate. He did, by the way, and it felt amazing the way the pads of his fingertips brushed it repeatedly. It made me moan and whimper a little bit, much to my chagrin. At one point I thought I heard him say, “You’ll like the feeling of my cock even more.”

Eren licked his way down my spine to the small of my back before pulling his fingers out. “Flip over.” He said; I did, and pushed myself a little more towards the center of the bed as well. He didn’t seem to mind, just rolled on a condom and looked at me while he coated his dick in lube. It stood in a proud curve towards his belly and barely moved when he crawled onto the bed with me. I lied flat on my back while Eren pushed my knees to my chest and lined himself up. “Ready?” He breathed. I nodded.

His dick was far less gentle than his fingers, but Eren took his time trying to cram himself into me. I hissed about the sting; he groaned and tried to coo as best he could: _I’m sorry, it’ll feel better soon, is it okay to move? Are you okay?_ I could tell that he was practically dying to start slamming into me, so I told him it was okay. He pulled out slowly at first, and slowly back in, and once I started making little _oohs_ and _ahs,_ Eren starting thrusting away.

It was a slow build at first, but then Eren pushed himself up and brought my hips with him. Most of me was on the bed, except for my ass, which was cozily placed in his lap as he pounded away. From this angle, he hit that wonderful little sweet spot; I clenched and sent him reeling: his hips stuttered and he let out a broken moan that barely resembled my name. His pace quickened and my back arched; Eren took the opportunity to lift me up completely and we moved in time with each other. His thrusts up matched my bouncing down, and when he could get a good hand on it (no pun intended), Eren wrapped his hand around my cock and that was it. I was done.

After what felt like a couple of minutes later, I latched onto his shoulders by my fingertips, probably hard enough to leave marks. The combination of sensations, Eren pumping my cock and his dick in my ass was amazing, especially at this angle. My hands moved from his shoulders to his back, where I dug my nails in and, after a cry, came. It got on both of our chests, and the little that Eren milked from me drizzled down from the tip of my dick, onto his hand. He pressed our foreheads together and watched the cum smear down my stomach.

Eren laid me back down, gripped my hips in his hands, and pounded into me. I let out a string of mangled cries and clawed at the sheets. He started to mutter obscenities and his movements were erratic; it wasn’t much longer when Eren came with one last push and a choked moan on his lips. As sated as I was, I wanted so much to devour whatever sounds came out of his mouth.

He pulled out with a groan and fell down next to me. We laid there and kissed lazily for a bit, nipping and sucking, before he got up and grabbed a towel to wipe us down.

I passed out as soon as he and I were situated in bed together. I don’t know how much longer he stayed awake, but I felt the breath of his murmurs in my hair as I fell asleep.

The next morning, I was alone and face down in a pillow. I shoved myself up onto my elbows and tried to adjust to my surroundings, which were fairly bright. I looked to my left, and the shades were open slightly. To my right, no Eren. I heard music though, probably coming from the bathroom, so I turned over and my eyes were met with an upright, dancing fool. He was so cute.

Eren’s stayed over a few times, and in those few times he’s always played music when showering in the morning. I don’t understand how he could be so chipper, but it rubbed off. I recognized the song, too, it was _Settle Down_ by The 1975. For as passionate and ill-tempered as he could be, Eren was into some happy, upbeat music. I guess I could understand.

He was stood in front of the mirror, shaking his ass to the lyrics of the song as he combed through that bird’s nest he calls hair. He was wearing sweatpants that made his hips look _divine._ He must have seen me in the reflection of the mirror, because I saw him smirk and turn around. I tried to give the sexiest smirk I could muster, it was fairly early and I was very tired, but it seemed to work, because he meandered over to me and patted my leg.

“How’re you feeling, champ?” Champ. Cute. He smiled and snickered. “Hope I didn’t screw you too hard.”

Too hard was something a vanilla would say, so I just _tched._ He was a little more vocal in his laughter and motioned for me to turn over. I did, without a word, and he pulled back the covers to observe my behind. He used one hand to pull my asscheeks apart and made a look. He looked pleased, and smirked subtly. “Still a little pink and open. Might want to take it easy today.”

The smack he planted on my ass made me so angry I flew up and pulled him back into bed with me. How dare he patronize me like that? The way Eren said it though, it made me want to fuck him again.

And I did. Shamelessly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so pumped about this thing. You don't understand. I really hope you enjoy this as much as my friend Kathy did (shingeki2spooky on tumblr).  
> I'm trying a few different writing styles and perspectives, which has been really fun. I think I'm gonna write from Eren's perspective next, probably not porn. Probably. owo
> 
> This is my update, instead of Puppy Love. (Which I have a tag for on tumblr where you can see me rambling. It's fic: puplove) That'll be back around sometime next week, probably Wednesday-Thursday. By the weekend, at the latest. The amount of fic I had versus the amount of fic for a chapter was growing lopsided so I'm taking a couple of weeks to just write for it, and I'll edit when I go to post.  
> (Thank you to Valerie, danchou2spooky on tumblr, for giving me the plotline. uwu) 
> 
> I usually time myself when readings things and that gives me a good estimate for how long a chapter could be. This took me about 15 minutes to read, which is the ideal for a chapter of Puppy Love (it takes me 13-14 to read those). 
> 
> Uhm. There's not much else.  
> Yeah there is.  
> Anyway I upload, assume it's in the same universe that this is, because chances are, yeah. Same universe. Brownie points if you can find the reference to a Jeanmarco fic I'm revising. uwu 
> 
> Tumblr? shingekitoospooky


End file.
